yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Duke
: Duke is an NPC found inside Duke's Temple in Tribalstack Tropics. He hosts a minigame where Yooka and Laylee have to shoot Frostberries at pieces of wood that have pictures of drawn Corplets. The Duke dislikes normal Corplets, as he calls the targets with Corplets on them 'blighters'. He also appears to look down at the duo, calling them 'run-of-the-mill peasants'. Name Origin The name Duke is a male holding the highest hereditary title in the British and certain other titles in England. Appearance Like most Corplets, he is a blue gremlin-like creature with purple eyes. He have a huge mouth, uneven eyes, pointy ears, as well as crooked teeth and orange spikes on the top of his forehead. Duke has a blue body with a yellow belly. The main difference between him and the regular Corplets is that he wears a very tall top-hat with a white strip on the bottom, and the top of the hat is peeling off. He holds a tilted cane with his right hand, and puts his left hand behind his back. Personality Unlike most Corplets who are bashful and reckless, the Duke acts much more like a gentleman. However, he looks down upon anyone who seems to be below him in rank, including Yooka and Laylee. Task When the duo walk into his temple, he will request for more light in his temple. The duo must go outside onto the second floor of Duke's Temple and hit the four switches. The Duke will then challenge the duo to a target challenge back inside of the temple. If the duo completes this task, they will be rewarded with a Pagie. Quotes Requesting help * "Good day, strapping adventurers. Might you assist a gentlemen with a modest lighting quandary" * "I'll have you know I'm the most aristocratic character in the game!" * "Might you fine fellows climb my rooftop and assess the problem? That seems like a task suitable of your... stature." After slamming switches on the second floor of Duke's Temple * "Hello up there. Spiffing job letting in some light so I can set up my target challenge!" * "If you could sort the other 3 roof windows out that would be dapper!" Slamming all four switches * "Let there be light! How wonderful it is to see my collection of stuffed endangered animals again." * "Say, you up there!... Pop in for a congratulory pot of tea and cucumber sarnie won't you?" Challenging the duo to a challenge * "What? Give you my posh loo paper leaving me with just the local fauna should nature call?! Not ruddy likely!" * "I'll provide the targets based on my neanderthal brethren, you shoot the blazes out of them all and I'll surrender the pagie what-what? Hitting the first target during the challenge * "Capitol Shooting! Just a few more of the blighters to blast." Completing the challenge * "Top shooting for a couple run-of-the-mill peasants. I feel like I've prepared you to take on the rest of the minions in the game. Go collect your reward!" Gallery Artwork Screenshots Gentleman_Corplet.png Duke_The_Gentleman.PNG|A spiffy ol' chat with The Duke Animated Trivia * Duke's looks and personality represent a stereotypical Victorian age British gentleman. References Category:Characters Category:Corplets Category:Males